


Бессонные ночи

by CatherineDiethel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: Буря навевает дурные сны
Kudos: 3





	Бессонные ночи

Отец говорил, что буря навевает дурные сны.

Говорил об этом, как о непререкаемой истине, проверенной ни одним поколением живших на земле людей. Говорил, что морские боги так гневаются на незваных гостей: разрывают корабли на части, рвут паруса, раскидывают обломки по всему океану. Щёлкал языком, окидывая взглядом теснящиеся на небе грязно-серые тучи, понимающе качал головой, словно убеждаясь в собственной правоте. Заходил в дом только тогда, когда его окликала Банкина. 

Не спал всю ночь: сидел в комнате у камина, где ещё пульсировали кроваво-красные угольки сгоревшего пламени, курил, выпуская в потолок кольца дыма.

  
_Буря навевает дурные сны._

Усопп помнит, что тоже не мог спать в бурю. Лежал в кровати, прислушиваясь к мерным шагам отца, тиканью часов в соседней комнате. Слушал пронзительный вопль ветра, забравшегося под скат крыши, стучащего в окна, словно пришедший на огонь заблудившийся в лесу путник. Выводил пальцем узоры на пахнущей травами подушке, пел себе под нос песни, пока ветер заходился пронзительным воем, швырял в окна капли дождя, давил на окна мёртвой холодной рукой.

Усоппу всегда казалось, что ночь в бурю длится несколько недель. Отец в шутку говорил, что время просто потерялось, и в голове Усоппа мгновенно вспыхивала картинка: маленький человечек в промокшем насквозь плаще ходит под проливным дождем, держа в руке погасший фонарик.

  
_Буря навевает дурные сны._

Они сидят в комнате: дрожащий от холода Усопп, закутанный в старое, испещрённое заплатками одеяло, и Ясопп – в вылинявших штанах и выцветшей майке. 

Ясопп поёт себе под нос «Сакэ Бинса», похлопывает ладонью по колену, выпуская в потолок кольца дыма. Они сидят совсем рядом, руку протяни – и прикоснёшься к загорелому плечу, размеченному шрамами, словно карта – значками. Но Усопп чувствует, что отец сейчас далеко отсюда. Сидит на палубе корабля, поёт «Бинса» с компанией хохочущих матросов, похлопывая в такт музыке рукой, и курит табак, привезённый с другого конца света. Где-то далеко-далеко от деревни, в пустыне безграничного моря, на покачивающихся на волнах пиратском корабле.

А потом вдруг видение отступает, словно вспугнутый громким звуком зверь. Отступает, оставляя после себя неприятный осадок, сдавливает стальным обручем горло, обжигает огнём глаза. Из соседней комнаты слышится кашель, Ясопп поднимается с трудом, словно собственные мысли давят на него, не дают выпрямиться во весь рост, шаркает в сторону спальни, и Усопп, подобрав волочащееся по полу одеяло, бежит за ним.

Спустя некоторое время они вновь сидят у камина в гостиной, теперь уже озарённой сиянием разрастающегося пламени. Усопп сидит рядом с матерью, подаёт ей своё заплатанное одеяло, и она ласково улыбается в ответ, дрожащими руками натягивая его на плечи. 

В гостиной их двое.

Ясопп сидит чуть поодаль, неотрывно глядя на пожирающее поленья пламя и стискивает кулаки с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев.

Усоппу кажется, что в этот момент он представляет, как натягивает паруса отчаливающего от деревни корабля.

  
_Буря навевает дурные сны._

Усопп никогда не спит в бурю. Сидит до рассвета в мастерской, слоняется из угла в угол, обходит весь корабль с сумкой наперевес, ища, что можно починить или подправить.

Усопп не знает, где сейчас отец и вся пиратская команда. Не знает, думает ли он о нём и о матери хоть иногда, вспоминает ли хотя бы мимолётно. Не знает, намерен ли Ясопп вообще возвращаться обратно. Не домой, нет. Усопп уверен, что Ясопп уже дома – на борту корабля пиратов Красноволосого.

Но одно он знает точно: Ясопп тоже не спит в бурю.

И кошмары у них с Усоппом одинаковые.


End file.
